


Desk Duty

by Grassy



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagari has spent the past year doing Kurosu’s paperwork and other administration duties.  Kurosu decides to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Because the newest chapter gave me the perfect set-up for this. Before that, I was floundering for an idea that didn’t revolve around Yagari’s blind eye.
> 
> Prompt: Yagari Touga and Kurosu Kaien: body worship/fetishizing a body part

Much as Touga had hated sitting behind Kurosu’s desk for the past year, he’d been grateful that the chair had been comfortable. It had been the only real upside to doing the paperwork involved in both school and Hunter business, especially on the nights he’d fallen asleep in it.

Now Touga thought that all of the pain and hassle involved just might have been worth it. Certainly he was now happier to be in the office than he’d ever been before. But he supposed that could have something to do with Kurosu’s tongue on his fingers. Really, Kurosu had the most interesting way of handling paper cuts. Touga should do paperwork more often when Kurosu was around if this was his reward.

Blunt teeth scraped across the callused skin, followed by a very determined tongue. Touga’s free hand gripped the strong thigh draped across his lap. Times like these, Touga found himself unable to forget the vampire taint within Kurosu. But that edge of danger heightened the pleasure for him. And, surrounded by the scent and taste and feel of Kurosu, Touga knew that he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Well. Maybe a bit more nudity. But that could wait until Kurosu finished performing fellatio on his hand.


End file.
